tristeza arrepentimiento y perdon
by mimichanMC
Summary: por fin el final de mi historia PERDONAME TODO DE AMAURY GUTIERREZ gracias por todo su apoyo a sido un gusto hacer esta historia para todos ustedes, dejenme un review para el final, vale, gracias.
1. excepto el corazon

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

_Inicio: 27/05/2004 12:43:44 a.m._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_Mi Primer Song Fic De_

_"Sakura Card Captor"_

_(Y Mi Primer Fic De La Serie Por Cierto)_

**_"Excepto El Corazón"_**

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

_subrayado cursivas: partes de la carta_

_**cursivas negritas: cancion**_

****

_Hola syaoran:_

Así decía la carta que el chico de cabellos castaños y mirada seria, en la primera línea, no estaba seguro de querer leer, lo que seguía…hacia tan poco se había enterado, él le había fallado y no esperaba una felicitación como la de Eriol o Tomoyo. Él no esperaba eso de ella, él esperaba una carta que no quería leer pero tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

_Han pasado tantos meses desde que te fuiste…si supieras cuanto te extraño, pasamos tantas cosas juntos en tan poco tiempo, aventura, amistad, compañerismo, rivalidad y de pronto todo se convirtió en amor….pero tu tenías que irte…y dejarme sola… completamente sola._

_**Es curioso hoy ya nadie**_

_**Pregunta más por ti**_

_**Es un caso cerrado**_

_**El caso es que perdí**_

_Al principio todos preguntaban por ti, todos supieron de nuestras cartas y llamadas telefónicas hasta que ya no hubo más, todos preguntaban esperando una sonrisa y "solo aburriéndose y siendo demasiado serio, como siempre" pero ya no había nada, ya no sabía nada de ti._

_**Es una historia vieja**_

_**Con un triste final**_

_**En mi alma es una queja**_

_**Que todavía se va**_

_Nunca quise resignarme a que todo había acabado, tu lo habías prometido, que volverías que estaríamos juntos de nuevo, y no lo cumpliste…cuando supe por que no lo podía creer, no de ti, nunca de ti._

_**Ya nadie me pregunta**_

_**Por mi absurda pasión**_

_**Ya nadie me pregunta**_

_**Excepto el corazón**_

_Te habían comprometido, con una chica que practica magia china, te habían convencido que tu destino no estaba en Japón, que tu destino no estaba conmigo… que te convenía esa unión, que la magia de esa chica con la tuya te haría invencible…pensé que ya no eras el mismo…parecía que tu ya no querías mas a tu magia…que te importan mas cosas ahora…no lo creo de ti, tú, el chico tan serio y tan definitivo y te había convencido cual perro amaestrado, no se si odiarte por eso… creo que no puedo, ahora todos lo saben y ya nadie pregunta…excepto el corazón._

_**Excepto el corazón...**_

_Y que le respondo al corazón cuando me pregunta por ti, que mentira le puedo decir, que tu me amas y que regresaras, que no importan los meses que hemos estado separados, que todo irá bien… no, yo no puedo, yo no puedo ser tan cínica no con mis propios sentimientos._

_**Y cuando me pregunta**_

_**El corazón por ti**_

_**Le digo que te fuiste**_

_**Que te olvidado si**_

_Que le digo que te olvide, que ya no me importas, como le oculto todas las lagrimas de desesperación que derrame al irte ese día en aquel avión, que el alimento que le di de esperanza de que volverías era solo de aire, que todas las noches en vela que no dormí por pensar en ti no sirvieron para nada…que le puedo decir, que quieres que le diga ahora…_

_**Ya tiene nueva dueño**_

_**Que tengo un nuevo amor**_

_**Alguien que no me engaña**_

_**Y curo mi dolor**_

_Que realmente soy feliz con aquel chico que no quiero ni mencionar por que su nombre no me llena como el tuyo, que soy feliz a su lado, que estoy conforme con eso…no lo estoy, por que nadie se compara contigo, por que nadie se compara con la calidez de tu voz, con la tranquila expresión de tus ojos, de la fuerza de tus sentimientos que yo creía tan eternos… no, no me llena, nunca podrá hacerlo_

_**Y le declaro al viento**_

_**Una nueva Ilusión**_

_**Nadie sabe que miento**_

_**Excepto el corazón**_

_Que si todos me ven feliz de su mano es bastante, que si Tomoyo todos los días me dice que lo contenta que esta de verme del brazo de aquel chico que si volvió de su tierra de niebla y de lluvia eterna para fortalecerme cuando tú te fuiste, que los guardianes tanto aman, que todos me admiran…no, no es bastante. Todos lo piensan… excepto el corazón._

_**Excepto el corazón**_

_Y todos pensarían que soy feliz, que mi sonrisa es de felicidad siempre, pero no, no lo es, nunca sin ti, por que tu fuiste el elegido, no por la magia ni por tu poder, ni por ningún presagio de la suerte o alguna coincidencia…las coincidencias no existen, tan solo existe lo inevitable…_

_**Y le declaro al viento**_

_**Una nueva ilusión**_

_**Nadie sabe que miento**_

_**Excepto el corazón**_

_Y será así siempre, hasta el final que yo sepa que quizá nunca he de volver a verte, que estas muerto, o que yo muera, yo no se ocultarme de mi, yo puedo ocultarme de todos…pero no de mi…de todos excepto…excepto del corazón._

_**Excepto...**_

_Te darás cuenta algún día Syaoran, quizá y si eres libre... te estaré esperando, siempre, para siempre._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

_**Excepto el corazón...**_

El chico tomo la carta en las manos, si ella se había dado cuenta de todo, y dolía, dolía mas de lo que se imaginaba, él… como ella dijo solo se dejo convencer, por la belleza chica de su prometida y por la corazonada de que su destino no era en Japón, que no podía cultivar buena magia en Japón… como podía permitirse a si mismo haber regresado a ser el mismo chico egoísta y ciego que siempre había sido, con solo alejarse de ella…era tan fácil convencerlo a él… no se dio cuenta que no importaba tanto la magia como el corazón, que no cultivaría magia en Japón…pero que había algo mucho mas valioso esperándolo hay….quizás él era el que necesitaba darse cuenta. Quizá el primer paso era formar una maleta y salir en ese momento de viaje…quizá.

Fin: 27/05/2004 01:20:24 a.m.

**:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-**

_Nota de autora: hola a todos bueno aquí mi primer Songfic de Sakura Card Captor. He de agregar que no es que no me guste la serie para hacer fics al contrario tiene mucho de donde sacar pero simplemente no hallaba una buena idea de cómo hacerlo, esta noche he estado escuchando esta canción como 5 o 6 veces y me parece preciosa, es música muy popular, no me sorprendería que no la conociesen, se llama "excepto el corazón", la interpreta José Manuel Figueroa (si no por su nombre al menos por el BBVIP 3 México) el autor debe ser su papá el señor del que también amo sus canciones Joan Sebastián. Y dije "esto tiene que ser un Songfic" y la pegue en una hoja de Word la primera persona que vi aquí fue Sakura y Syaoran (la pareja S&S adoro como suena eso). Le deje el final en suspenso para que lo terminen como ustedes quieran. ¿Irá Syaoran a Japón o se quedara en china o0? (Wow batí mi propio record un sonfic en 40 min. )_

_Bueno me despido, Ahaaa este fic… a quien… bueno a mi amiga Rubymoon que se que adora Sakura Card Captor aquí esta este fic espero y te guste. Ya saben escríbanme para decirme si les gusto el fic o de plano lo detestaron por fatalista.solo dejeme un reviou_

_shia shen Mimi Chan_

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_


	2. contigo aprendi

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Inicio: 2 de abril de 2005

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen al grupo **CLAMP** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi… aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**_Contigo Aprendí_**

**_Por Mimi Chan_**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Syaoran estaba acostado en su cama, una hoja de papel en su mano, arrugada y gastada. Había leído esa carta tantas veces que casi la tenia memorizada, la primera vez que la leyó se sintió molesto con ella, había sido ruda y hasta cierto punto cruel con él, pero eso fue solo un minuto por dentro sabia que ella tenia todo el derecho de ser cruel con el incluso de odiarlo, ella era la que en realidad estaba sufriendo, ella era la traicionada en esta historia, y el era el villano.

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones**_

No se dio cuenta él mismo que había vuelto a ser el mismo chico que siempre fue cuando regreso a China, cuando su madre le había presentado a Ziyi y el había sido irremediablemente atraído por su poder, como laguna vez había sido hechizado por el poder de Yue, quizás la falta de su presencia fue lo que hizo débil.

En ese momento se odio a si mismo, como pudo olvidar todo o que ella le haba enseñado, todas las emociones puras que Sakura le había mostrado

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones**_

Sakura. Esa niña que desde el primer día que lo conoció le mostró una vida intensa y valiente, como lo había enfrentado desde el primer momento a pesar de eso nunca lo había mirado con pidió, nunca había desconfiado de él y siempre que lo necesitaba ella estaba allí dispuesta a ayudarle. Él nunca había tenido nada así, en su vida, era casi como una ilusión, todos esperaban siempre algo de él, todos, su familia casi lo había entrenado para ser calmo, sereno y tranquilo, como lo debía ser un gran hombre, mas que un hombre, como debía ser un heredero de la dinastía Lee.

_**Aprendí**_

_**Que la semana tiene más de siete días**_

_**A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías**_

_**Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí**_

En cambio ella nunca le había pedido nada, si él la ayudaba cierto, nunca hubiera permitido que le pasara nada muy a costa de su propio bienestar, él la ayudaba por que disfrutaba de su tiempo con ella, las horas y los días eran tan largos cuando le permitía estar a su lado, de todas las formas posibles: tan solo tranquilos y amigables en el colegio como en las batallas con las cartas Clow y después con Eriol o solo cuando podía estar con ella a solas, de su siempre cándida voz, de su sutil tacto, había sido tan grande la emoción cuando le permitió abrazarla en aquel elevador… cosas tan pequeñas que lo había hecho tan dichoso, sentir algo diferente y calido por primera vez realmente.

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna**_

La noche había caído en tanto pensar, se levanto mirando por la ventana al amplio jardín, la luna llena se reflejaba en el estanque afuera, miraba la luna en el agua sin mirarla, "ella esta en ese lugar… ella esta en ese lugar de siempre aparentando ser feliz, comprometida, encerrada en la misma palabra del compromiso, intentando ser dichosa cuando no lo era, cuando el la estaba destruyendo y haciéndose lo mismo "si tan solo pudiera ir por ti, y conseguir tu perdón, quizá sea tarde para recuperar tu amor, pero la menos quisiera recuperar tu perdón"

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna**_

¿Porque seguía allí, no había nada que lo atara realmente a Hong Kong, nada mas que el respeto a su madre.

Ella que estaba peleando por el, por que el permaneciera en china, alguna vez le había dicho "nada por lo que realmente no luches será tuyo, si no peleas por el no mereces tenerlo, peleado y asegurare de ganarlo" y su madre era demasiado inteligente había usado el arma delante de al que él era fuertemente vulnerable, el amor por el poder y él había sido derrotado.

Ahora se sentía impropio, impuro para ella, él ya no la merecía, no había luchado por ella en ningún momento ya ahora que sabía que a perdía se ahogaba en su propia tristeza sin saber que hacer, si buscarla o dejarla por la paz, quizá dejarla libre era lo mejor, pero… pero él no podía verse a si mismo sin su Sakura, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentarlo, al menos intentarlo, ella era única, su presencia jamás podría compárala con ninguna, estaba sobre todas las demás, ni Ziyi ni ninguna otra con mucho mas poder podía hacerlo sentir del modo que ella lo hacía… que estupido había sido, pero aun había algo que hacer, aun podía pelean una ultima batalla.

_**Aprendí**_

_**Que puede un beso ser más**_

_**Grande y más profundo**_

_**Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo**_

_**Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví**_

Él la amaba y voluntariamente la había perdido, perdió las mejores cosas que vivió y hubiese podido vivir, voluntariamente había renunciado al placer de algún día poder al menos darle un beso, una caricia tan simple que la mismo tiempo hubiera representado tanto como haber cumplido todo le propósito de su vida y voluntariamente había renunciado a todas esas cosas buenas.

_**Y contigo aprendí**_

_**Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

El reloj marcaba las 4:00 am., cuando tomo la decisión, abrió de par en par el armario y tomo todo lo necesario para un viaje, él lo intentaría, él lucharía, solo ella tendría la decisión de perdonarlo o no, todo estaba perdido si no lo lograba, él la necesitaba, necesitaba su perdón para poder revivir.

_**Y contigo aprendí**_

_**Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

Al alba el noven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate, salio de la casa, su madre desde una ventana lo veía partir, toda la inquietud en la esencia de su hijo la había tenido en vela con él. Ella sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, nada más que una sonrisa tranquila y casi imperceptible se dibujo en su rostro de marfil.

ﻼ lucha Syaoran, lucha si es que la mereces…

Cerro la cortina mientras su hijo salía por el gran portón con un destino fijado, del que no sabía si tendría retorno.

_**Y contigo aprendí**_

_**Que yo nací el día en que te conocí**_

**_Continuara…_**

Fin: 3 de abril de 2005

2:15 am.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**nota de autora:**

Ni hao a todos, bueno me decido, tras varios mensajes donde me han felicitado y me han pedido seguir esta historia, pero quise hacerlo con otro song fic y de música popular, no podrán decir mis amigos que soy tan fresa como parezco jaja, jaja, así que anduve cazando la canción no se cuanto tiempo y nada no la encontraba y un día la canción como siempre me sucede me cazo a mi , me llego en la línea de un comercial de consomé de sopa de pollo (risa por el transcurso de tres minutos) al buscarla y leerla me di cuenta de que era perfecta, por supuesto se llama "contigo aprendí", del maestro Armando Manzanero, si te ha gustado y te gustaría escucharla, la ultima versión si mal no recuerdo la tiene Luis Miguel en uno de su discos de "romances".

**mis agradecimientos a...**

H.fanel.K:GRACIAS BUENO COMO YA DIJE NO LA ESCUCHE EN LA RADIO PERO SI EN LA TELE Y NO AUN NO ES EL FINAL

para el anonimo: gracias aunque me hubiera gustado saber quien eres seguimos conla historia.

mayela : ustedes piden yo sigo aqui esta el cap

Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: no o lo mates es demaciado lindo como para eso espero que esto lo reibindique a tus ojos y a mi de paso.

mocyamidala:si yo pienso lo mismo son una linda pareja pues a ver si el logra que lo perdone, no lo crees.

Lau: bueno a mi tambien me gustan los finales abiertos y un poco de misterio espero no defraudar tus espectativas al continuarlo, coincido con tu idea de que las parejas no son eternas, y lo de Eriol creo que ellos realmente hacian linda pareja tambien, pero espero que te quedes a leer el resto de la historia... y tendre mas cuidado con al ortografia... al menos lo intentare

Hillary: bueno tendras que leerlo hasta el final para saberlo

MyBabyGirl: bueno aqui como ya le dije a todos esta el siguiente, si se besan o no aun es un miserio jeje mi encanta mi papel de misterio.

Falta un capitulo mas pero no se preocupen la menos la canción ya esta escogida.

_**Gracias por su apoyo, por todos ustedes yo sigo esta historia por favor no dejen de leer el resto vale y dejeme un review, me encanta recibirlos.**_

_**mimi chan**_


	3. Perdoname todo

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a el grupo de CLAMP ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos_

(06/07/2005 11:58 a.m.)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Perdóname Todo_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.- ¿que es lo que dijiste…? – pregunto la castaña como si no hubiera podido comprender las palabras juntas de su amiga.

.- Llega hoy, me llamo muy temprano esta mañana y me dijo que venia para acá.

.- Estas jugando Tomoyo.

.- No Sakura… Lee viene para acá.

Por un segundo se el fue el aire _"Syaoran…" _él venía para Tomoeda, él venia de nuevo. Sintió un leve mareo, su amiga corrió a ayudarla a no caer, su respiración casi se había detenido, estaba demasiado sorprendida, temprano de pies a cabeza, mientras solo la mitad del aire que en ese momento necesitaba llegaba a sus pulmones.

.- Syaoran… por que ahora.

Sakura volteo a su derecha, ese día había ido por un motivo muy diferente a la casa de su mejor amiga, un reluciente vestido color perla estaba en un maniquí, esa noche Eriol iba ir a su casa a pedir formalmente su mano. La presión fue demasiada, Sakura callo finalmente desmayada.

**_Perdóname todo si es que te ofendí,_**

**_Perdóname todo si es que te fallé,_**

Syaoran estaba en el aeropuerto por fin, se quedo parado un segundo enfrente del panel de horarios, no la ultima vez que la había visto era en ese lugar, la pequeña niña sonrojada que lo despedía con una hermosa sonrisa y un osito en las manos gris en las manos, pidiéndole que se volvieran alguna vez a ver son sus ojos verdes luminosos, llenos de esperanza… esperanza que había remplazado pro lagrimas¡vaya manera de cumplir la promesa! Por fin 5 años después el volvía, para cumplir su promesa pero era tan tarde.

Tomo de nuevo su maleta del piso y camino a la salida, no sabía a donde debía ir, no sabía exactamente que hacer, solo estaba un destino fijado pero no tenía el valor en ese momento para llegar, no podía aun, no estaba preparado.

**_Es que no contaba con tu corazón,_**

**_Andaba de prisa y no pensaba en ti._**

"_Por que vuelves ahora Syaoran…" _Sakura estaba acostada en su cama. Tomoyo en cuanto su amiga perdió el sentido la había llevado a su casa, había traído un enfermero que la había atendido y estaba ahora de guardián en su puerta, Tomoyo estaba con su padre y sus hermano, ellos se había esmerado en aun deliciosa cena para esa noche y la llegada de Sakura con su amiga sosteniéndola y una enfermero con un tanque de aire, los había pillado por sorpresa, la habían dejado descansar, pero nada podía pasar por su cabeza salvo lo que le había dicho su amiga, Syaoran volvía, él volvía justo ahora, justo ese día, es que acaso estaba destinado a no dejarla libre, a ser su fantasma hasta el final de sus días, a perseguirla en sus sueños para siempre, por que hacía eso, por que si él había decidido hacer su vida, no la dejaba hacer lo mismo, por que no se ponía solo un minuto a pensar en ella, por que no se tomaba solo un minuto a pensar en lo que había en su corazón.

**_Cuando esta tan cerca la felicidad,_**

**_Los ojos del alma no saben mirar,_**

Syaoran había llegado a un elegante hotel, el ocaso había empezado a caer por el gran ventanal se veían las sombras de las casas y las personas como manchas en las aceras.

.- debo ir – se decía a si mismo.

**Ringggg Ringggg**

Syaoran vio muy extrañado el teléfono de la habitación, hasta donde el sabia nadie sabia en donde estaba él.

.- bueno. – levanto la bocina

.- joven Lee Syaoran? – era la recepcionista del hotel

.- Si, con el habla

.- Una señorita lo busca al teléfono.

.- Una señorita?

.- Si, la señorita, Daidouji Tomoyo

.- Si, la conozco por favor comuníqueme con ella.

.- Si.

.-

La línea pareció ocupada un minuto y pronto escucho la voz de la chica, mucho mas delicada que hace años, si eso era posible.

.- Lee?

.- Si, Daidouji soy yo, como supiste que estaba aquí.

.- En cuanto me dijiste que venias, puse a uno de mis ayudantes en el aeropuerto, a pesar de los años pudo reconocerte rápido, y te siguió así supe donde estabas.

.- No era necesario, yo pensaba comunicarme contigo después de un tiempo.

.- Tiempo es lo que ya no tienes lee.

.- …

.- Lee… Sakura… Sakura se compromete hoy, si quieres detenerla, tienes que hablar con ella ahora.

.- Se compromete?

.- Si, con Eriol… - cierto aire de pesar se oyó en la voz de la chica.

Syaoran se quedo un segundo con el teléfono en las manos, su shock fue demasiado para poder detectar el tono de pesar en la voz de la chica del otro lado, ella le empezó a decir que debía ir a buscarla en ese momento, que la cena para el compromiso seria a las 8 de la noche, que aun había tiempo si se daba prisa, él escucho solo entre líneas, lo que la chica decía.

.- SYAORAN – grito la chica por el teléfono y él volvió solo así a tierra.- ve ahora, Syaoran, ve ahora o la perderás para siempre, ella sabe que estas aquí, yo se lo dije y si no hablas con ella cometerán los dos el error mas grande de su vida, yo se que aun te ama, que se casa con Eriol solo porque tu lo harás con esa chica china, si la amas, si has venido a recuperarla ve ahora o ya no habrá marcha atrás.

.- Si – respondió él por fin- lo haré Tomoyo

.- Gracias Syaoran.

Syaoran tomo una chaqueta y salio de la habitación, cierto no estaba listo pero ya no había mas tiempo que perder.

**_Y a veces de pronto vemos escapar,_**

**_Aquello que siempre debimos amar._**

El vestido color perla era hermoso, eran las 6:30 Eriol no debía tardar mucho y ella aun debía retocarse, pero se dio un minuto para mirarse en el espejo frente a ella, ver su cuerpo adornado por el hermoso vestido, sin mangas y con la espalda descubierta, la satinada tela cayendo como una ola por sus piernas, descalza la tela caía en el piso junto a sus dedos que asomaban por el borde, trato de poner una sonrisa, trato de verse alegre esa noche pero no podía, él estaba allí, pero no había ido a verla, no la había buscado… negocios, tramites¿que lo había llevado a Japón, lo que fuera ahora sabía que no era ella, debía tomar valor, debía ser feliz, y estaba segura que con el tiempo, la felicidad de todos, la de los guardianes, de su familia, de sus amigos, de Eriol, se convertiría en su propia felicidad, ella no era feliz era cierto, de su vida se había escapado lo único que le producía felicidad, aquello que cuando niña pensó que siempre debía amar, su persona mas querida, su persona especial.

Tomó un par de pendientes de un buró y se los puso, estrellas pequeñas engarzadas en brillantes que le había regalado Eriol a sus 18 años, lo intentaría, tenía todo para ser feliz, y Syaoran debía serlo también, cada uno seguiría su camino y las cosas estarían bien así.

**_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora,_**

**_Si no estas aquí, me mata la demora,_**

Él estaba parado delante de su puerta, movimiento había tras las cortinas de la casa, igual que hace 5 años, la casa no había cambiado un ápice de lo que él conocía y la presencia de esa chica dentro de la casa, la ansiedad y la demora lo estaban matando pero no se atrevía a tocar, no sabia si Eriol ya estaba adentro, no sabia que hacer, si ella se negaba a hablar con él, si se negaba siquiera a mirarlo, negándole su perdón para siempre, lo que llevaría sobre sus hombros para siempre, si se negaba no sabía que haría.

Sakura se llevo una mano al pecho el aire de nuevo se escapo, la presencia de la innegable y poderosa magia china de Syaoran estaba muy cerca, muy, muy cerca, ella miro por la ventana y vio al chico de chaqueta café y ojos marrones mirando su puerta.

Él la sintió, sintió toda su presencia cerca de él, levanto la mirada hacia la venta de su habitación y allí estaba, una chica de largo cabello marrón y ojos verdes miradora con una mano en el pecho, mirándolo aterrada.

Allí estaba él mirándola con sus profundos ojos marrones, sus tristísimos ojos marrones mirándola como al última vez que los había visto, el aire comenzó a volver a ella, lo suficiente para poder pronunciar solo una palabra.

.- Syaoran…

.- Sakura…

**_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido_**

**_Con el corazón._**

Sakura no lo pensó ni un minuto, solo salio de la habitación , descalza y corrió escaleras abajo, su familia, Tomoyo y Yukito la miraron contrariados.

.- no me sigan…

Fue lo único que dijo a su familia nadie entendía nada, Touya estaba a punto de ir tras ella pero Yukito lo tomo por un hombro y no lo dejo ir

.- Déjala…

.- pero… tú sabes que Eriol esta punto de llegar y…

.- por él no te preocupes, algo me dice que Eriol sabe que no debe llegar Touya, - el chico miro a su amigo confundido – si lo que te preocupa es la felicidad de Sakura no temas, ella fue en pos precisamente de eso.

Sakura estaba parada en la puerta de su casa frente a él su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo violentamente, lo miraba con ansiedad, con miedo, con amor con todos los sentimientos que podía sentir por alguien en su vida, todos derramados en sus ojos verdes en ese momento.

Él no atino a que decir, y no dijo nada, solo extendió una mano hacía ella esperando que la aceptara, tardo un par de segundos antes de que la viera moverse y caminar hacía ella y tomarlo de la mano.

**_Si tu me perdonas yo no voy a irme,_**

**_Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme,_**

Caminaron , estas alturas lo ultimo que a Sakura le importaba era su vestido sucio y sus pies descalzos, lo único que le importaba era la mano segura, fuerte, firma y calida de el chico junto a él, el mismo que la tomaba de forma casi posesiva toda su energía y su magia, mucho as fuerte que hace años corriendo junto a él.

La presencia de Sakura no había cambiado en casi nada, su magia era mucho mas fuerte, podía darse cuanta solo a su tacto, sabía que ella había sellado las cartas de nuevo en el libro y no las había usado en mucho tiempo, pero que había cultivado su magia todo ese tiempo pues sabia que los guardianes se alimentaban de su poder, en especial Yue, pero no había usado las cartas, sabia muy bien todos los problemas que podían acarrear, Sakura no lo sabia pero él había estado todo ese tiempo la pendiente de ella, por medio de Tomoyo, hasta que se comprometió en china. La presiono más fuerte de la mano al recordar Ziyi, Ziyi y China cruzaron por su mente en ese momento, teniéndola de su mano de esa manera sabia que no quería volver, que no iba a volver si ella le pedía que se quedara, estaba decidido a hacerlo si ella se lo pedía, rogaba por que lo hiciera.

Sakura sintió le apretón de Syaoran y lo miro al rostro, él de veía enfadado, solo se limito a presionar su mano igual y seguirlo, no vio como fue que él la llevo al parque y entraron en él perdiéndose por los pasillos, ella cerro sus ojos… "_laberinto_" conjuro mentalmente.

En la habitación de Sakura, el buró brillo con fuerza, esa luz blanca y rosada apareció y una carta salio de hay, saliendo por la ventaba en dirección al lugar donde su ama la había conjurado.

Sakura lo siguió él seguramente sabía que la carta estaría cerca en un instante, no quería interrupciones, no importaba que fuera a decirle, si era un adiós definitivo, si él rompía su corazón por completo en ese instante, quería que ni él pudiera encontrarla al separarse de él, si no… simplemente quería que nadie mas los pudiera encontrar.

**_No me dejes en la sombra, ya retorna,_**

**_Yo preciso amarte,_**

**_Perdóname hoy._**

Llegaron a la copa de un enorme árbol de cerezos, la tarde ya había caído por completo, las estrellas alumbraban una noche de curto menguante, la soltó y se quedo dándole la espalda, ella no dijo nada ni se movió solo dejo ir su mano, el viento barrio a ambos chicos meciendo su cabello y sus ropas. Espero lo que le pareció eternidad, él no parecía poder hablar siquiera y el estaba matándola la espera, las sombras eran oscuras, casi no podían dejarlo verlo por la sombra del árbol, no había faroles cerca, había entrado demasiado en el parque, no había sonidos; ni animales, ni personas podían entrar en el laberinto, así que el silencio era inquietante, solo el sonido del aire estaba a su alrededor.

.- perdóname… - dijo muy despacio el chico frente a ella mientras volteaba a verla, sus palabras aparecían barridas por el aire – perdóname Sakura…

.- Syaoran…

**_Si tú no regresas yo no tengo juicio,_**

**_El tiempo contigo no se me olvido,_**

.- por que me pides eso Syaoran.. – respondió casi instantáneamente – yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz.

.- Yo no soy feliz, no podía sin ti

.- Te vas a casar.

.- No.

.- …

.- pide que no lo haga y no lo haré

.- Syaoran…

.- Escucha el matrimonio en china no fue mi idea, mi madre me comprometió sin mi consentimiento, Zi… ella es una chica que cultiva el mismo tipo de magia que mi madre, la madre de ella y su abuela, por ello a pesar de no tener nuestra sangre mi madre la ha aceptado.

.- Pero tú la aceptaste también, desde cuando alguien puede imponerte algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo Syaoran…

.- Lo reconozco me deje llevar por su poder, es una mujer poderosa, me paso lo mismo que alguna vez me paso con Yue, hasta que tu carta llego a mis manos, hasta que sentí tu presencia de nuevo… Sakura, cuando volví a leer tus palabras supe que te amo todavía y que no podía perderte, Daidouji me dijo que estas a punto de comprometerte con Eriol, puede que sea yo un maldito egoísta pero no quiero que hagas eso.

.- Por que?

.- No quiero que te cases con él, Sakura, yo no he podido olvidar todo lo que yo pase contigo, todas las cosas maravillosas que me enseñaste y no quiero perderlo, vuelve conmigo, ven conmigo, si no lo haces – se acerco a ella tomando sus manos y las llevo a su pecho, ella sintió su corazón latir tan lento – me volveré loco o moriré.

**_Es que no comprendes que te necesito,_**

**_Te llevo en mi sangre siempre como un vicio._**

.- Syaoran… tu sabes como me sentí, como se rompió mi corazón en ese momento, no sabes como te odie, tu sabes lo que es amar y odian a una persona al mismo tiempo, cuando Tomoyo me lo dijo le partiste el corazón a ella también, le dolió muchísimo verme así, no dormí, no comí, ni VIVI durante días enteros y la persona que estuvo ahí para apoyarme fue Eriol, tú crees que yo no puedo dejarlo así como así, se que lo hizo por amistad, y por que los guardianes estaban de verdad preocupados, toda mi familia lo estaba y ahora tu vienes aquí y me pides que lo deje.

.- Se que no tengo ningún derecho…

.- Si, no lo tiene, tú estás comprometido, que dirá tu familia, que pasar con tu dinastía, con la dinastía Lee que tu madre tanto cela, tanto que a pesar de ser la dueña de las cartas no me permite entrar a ella, no puedo, no puedes.

.- Puedo solo pédemelo – dijo presionándola mas fuerte hasta los limites del dolor. – Sakura yo no puedo estar sin ti, desde el momento que supe que podías salir de mi vida para siempre he estado de la misma manera, tu crees que yo no he sufrido toda tu ausencia, siempre quise estar contigo, esperaba ansioso terminar con todos mis asuntos pendientes en mi casa, luego la trampa de mi madre, yo se que yo caí, voluntariamente caí y me arrepiento pues estoy a punto de perderte, eres lo único que me importa Sakura, eres mas que la persona que quiero, eres mi sangre, mi vicio, mi vida, por favor.

.- No puedo…

**_Si tú no regresas no hay felicidad,_**

**_Solo la tristeza en mi se quedará,_**

.- por favor Sakura – el chico la abrazo, sentía su decisión tan firme, la sentía en un umbral donde no podía alcanzarla – perdóname.

.- Puedo… – dijo solo cerrando los ojos peleando con su deseo de abrazarlo también de perderse en su calor en su tacto, - yo puedo perdonarte, pero solo eso, yo ya te perdona, hace mucho pero solo puedo hacer eso.

Su perdón era lo que él buscaba, pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, sabia que no podía perderla a él, que no quería perderla, que la necesitaba su lado, si ella se iba, si él no lograba recuperarla sabía que su vida sería para siempre triste, vacía, sin una sola esperanza, ella era lo que quería ella era lo que él necesitaba para seguir adelante, si ella le faltaba solo dejaría de respirar y no amanecería al día siguiente.

**_Esta vida mía no da para más,_**

**_Si no me iluminas con tu libertad._**

.- le amas? – pregunto el sin soltarla.

.- Eso no debería importarte… - dijo casi defensivamente ante su pregunta.

.- Me importa, dime le amas? – dijo insistiendo buscando una sola esperanza en su respuesta, lo que ella le dijera seria la decisión.

.- Voy a ser feliz con él. – dijo tratando de evitar contestar la verdad.

.- Esa no es la pregunta que te he hecho.

.- Todos le aman o no?

.- Esa no es la respuesta, Sakura, tú le amas?

.- Yo… - lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas – no, yo no lo amo. – no pudo evitarlo lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo – no lo amo, por que te amo a ti.

**_Nada mejor que tenerte cerca,_**

**_No hay alegría que me convenza,_**

Syaoran no necesitaba saber nada mas, la abrazó sin dejarle ir, puso sus frente sobre la suya y la beso, la sensación era tal como había esperado que fuera, todo su espíritu se conjugo con el de ella, haciéndose uno solo, reclamándola, marcándola como suya, no podía haber nada mejor en la tierra que sentir su aliento tibio y su almendrado.

Ella se perdió en la sensación de su labios, había anhelado toda su vida, solo un beso de él, solo poder sentirlo de esta manera, un sentimiento poderoso de felicidad la embargo, sus lagrimas cesaron cuando sintió todo el calor de su presencia rodeándola al igual que ella hacía con el como si fuera un escudo

**_Teniendo tu amor, ya no habrán fronteras,_**

**_Tengo que encontrarte hoy._**

.- Quédate conmigo te lo suplico Sakura, no permitas que lo que te dicte tu cabeza sea mas fuerte que tu corazón, nunca has sido así, te amo por que eres limpia de corazón, por que lo que sientes es verdadero, tu crees que podrías ser feliz con el si sientes eso por mi.

.- Yo…

.- Reconócelo Sakura, él puede quererte mucho pero se que él sabe lo mismo que nosotros, que nos amamos.

.- Pero él…

.- Se que soy muy cruel Sakura, pero lo soy, soy egoísta si quieres verlo así, pero prefiero tenerte conmigo, quiero que seas feliz y te juro que pondré cada onza de mi fuerza par que lo seas, él no podrías ser mas feliz al saber esto, no podría te lo juro, él pronto encontrara a alguien que solo lo ame a él, Sakura tu sabes que tengo razón por favor.

.- Pero… no podemos, tú y yo…

.- Por mi familia no te preocupes, no me importa lo que mi madre quiera, lo único que me importa eres tu, no me importa que barreras tenga que salvar, no me importa que fronteras tenga que violar, te quiero conmigo, déjame hacerlo Sakura, solo pidelo y no te dejare nunca mas… por favor

**_Y es que necesito tu perdón ahora,_**

**_Si no estas aquí, me mata la demora,_**

Sakura no pudo contestar, una batalla entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer se había desatado en su cabeza, allí estaba él abrazándola, llenándola de un calor que había anhelado sentir toda su vida y que no había encontrado con nadie, él le pedía que fuera fiel a sus sentimientos, le prometía la felicidad que tanto buscaba y que solo el podía darle, sabía que tenía razón, sabia que todos podían ser mas felices si ella seguía a su corazón, que Eriol incluso podía ser mas feliz, lo sabia quería ser libre quería hacerlo, lo necesitaba.

La espera lo estaba matando, quería oírla, quería que ella dijera si no y escribir el fin de esta historia, quería oír mas que nada un si de su boca, interiormente rezaba por que ella se quedara con él que lo perdonara y se quedara con él.

**_Solo sabe perdonar quien ha querido_**

**_Con el corazón._**

.- Te lo pido…

**_Si tu me perdonas yo no voy a irme,_**

**_Voy a darte todo voy a decidirme,_**

Él sintió como el aire entraba de nuevo a sus pulmones y como ese sentimiento inmenso de bienestar estaba a su alrededor, como algo que le había faltado toda su vida de pronto estaba con él, era amor lo que había buscado toda su vida ese tipo de amor ciego que ella tenía por él.

**_No me dejes en la sombra, ya retorna,_**

**_Yo preciso amarte,_**

**_Perdóname hoy._**

Ya no hubo que decir mas, solo la abrazo como si no fuera real, como si solo le permitía al aire tocarla se desvanecería, para no dejarla ir nunca de su lado.

Desde aquí empezó una nueva historia, donde quizás todos lograrían ser más felices, donde si eran sinceros consigo mismos lo lograrían.

Syaoran ciertamente no regreso a china, meses después madre le informo que el compromiso estaba roto y que estaría feliz de poder recibirlo de nuevo en su casa con su prometida si así lo decidía él

Y volvió, solo así volvió junto con ella, toda su familia viajo con ella, lo guardianes y Tomoyo que puso una casa de modas en Hong Kong, después de un tiempo incluso Eriol los siguió, seducido por la añoranza de el mago Clow por su vieja tierra, y dos ojos negros y una piel clara como la crema que había empezado a extrañar.

_Nuevas historias se empezaban a escribir… con posibles finales felices._

**_Perdóname hoy_**

**_Fin_**

_Amaury__ Gutiérrez_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Miércoles 06 de Julio de 2005_

_2:25 pm_

_notas finales: hola a todos, espero que les hayan gustado los capitulos extras que nacieron d esta historia, todo establa planeado para un oneshot pero a instigacion de ustedes (gracias) la continue un poco mas pero como no soy fan de las series largas solo lo dejare en tres capitulos muchas gracias por las porrar siempre son bien venidas._

_gracias a: _

**_Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:_** tu siempre tan linda, gracias, había extrañado tus menajes, espero te guste el final, y no le pierdas la pista a genio embotellado, estoy a punto de actualizar.

**_Mi-chan :_** si lo se tarde mucho pero a sido solo la escuela que no me daba aire pero aqui esta el final

**_Q.O.N Queen of Night:_** gracias en serio me da gusto que te gustaria mi historia, aqui esta la actualizacionpor fin

**_H.fanel.K: _**gracias linda, ya me habia dado cuanta de tu ausencia espero que este cap te guste también gracias a pesar de los pendientes serguir pendiente de mis historias.

**_Aiko: _**gracias por seguir mis demas historias,mis favoritas siempre seran las de St tailespero que te gusten también, no dejes pasar genio embtellado se va aponer muy buena, gracias por las porras.

**_Princess _****_Mko_******espero que te funcione,a mi me ayuda bastante a pesar de que me robe un par de horas de sueño,gracias por el mensaje.

**_Dark Zeldalink:_** a mi tambin me gustan mucho estas canciones muy clasicas, la musica de ahora este tiempo me deja mucho que desear, no toda, pero si algunas.

**_serenity-princess:_** gracias que bueno que te gusto la historia.

**_ELITANIA: _**listo aqui esta el fin de la historia espero y te guste.

**_MyBabyGirl : _**esa es la verdd, me facina los amores eternos, completo y fieles pero la verdad todo existe, y perder a quien amas también pasa, y si creo que por lo que vale la pena hay que pelear con todas tus fuerzas. gracias por el review

**_-0.-.0Sophie0.-.0-: _**tu primer songfic? wow me honra que hayas elegido el mio para empezar espero que te guste.

**_gracias a todos, por favor no olviden dejarme un mensaje para este ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias por todo._**

**_shian shen mimi chan  
_**


End file.
